NinjaGirl Runs Away
Alice, Gideon, and the others led NinjaGirl back to her cottage. "Gideon, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" NinjaGirl asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Gideon replied with a chuckle. When they were all the way in the cottage, Alice closed the door. Gideon then pointed ahead. NinjaGirl gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Riku. "Oh, guys! You're the best!" NinjaGirl exclaimed happily as she gave them all a hug! She then went over to the statue and walked around it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" NinjaGirl said dreamily as she walked around. A smile appeared on her face as she said "Why, Riku, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" She laughed and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw Black Ninja in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Black Ninja!" NinjaGirl exclaimed in shock. Alice, Gideon, and the others hid quickly. The Dragon Ninjas were a few feet behind Black Ninja. They had their heads down in guilt. "Even though I'm evil, I consider myself a reasonable ninja! I have kept my patience till up to now, NinjaGirl!" Black Ninja said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" NinjaGirl bit her lip, and began to explain "But, Master, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal Keyblader from drowning?" Black Ninja demanded. "Master, I had to!" NinjaGirl said. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! NinjaGirl, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Black Ninja scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" NinjaGirl exclaimed. "Do you think I care? One less Keyblader to worry about!" Black Ninja cried. "You're as evil as Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa! You can't treat me like a child!" NinjaGirl shouted. "NinjaGirl, think about what I did to your parents when they betrayed me!" Black Ninja shouted. He began to sing: Black Ninja: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" NinjaGirl protested. Black Ninja: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" NinjaGirl shouted. Black Ninja: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "How can you be so heartless and cold-blooded? You don't even know him!" NinjaGirl snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Black Ninja shouted. That did it for NinjaGirl, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "MASTER, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, NinjaGirl gasped and covered her mouth. Alice, Gideon, and the others gasped as well. Black Ninja looked stunned. "No!" Black Ninja gasped. His shock then turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, NinjaGirl? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" Black Ninja shouted. "I don't care!" NinjaGirl shouted. "So help me, NinjaGirl, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Black Ninja threatened. NinjaGirl's friends couldn't take any more of this! They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Gideon shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Black Ninja shouted angrily. The Dragon Ninjas gasped. "You heard him, you black hearted jerk!" Alice snapped. "You are not a nice king if you act like that!" Wendy said, sourly. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself, you evil tyrant!" Peter Pan shouted. "You stinky head!" Ed agreed. "You're ten times worse than Sarah!" Edd added. "You're more of a backstabbing jerk than my brother, you no good thief!" Eddy yelled. "You are not a very nice person!" Minnie shouted. "You are nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Jasper said. "Jasper's right! You're more vicious than Cruella De Vil!" Horace shouted. "You have no heart at all!" Donald Duck yelled. "This is no way to treat your own student either!" Danny shouted. The Dragon Ninjas looked nervous and Black Ninja was furious. "THAT'S IT! You have pushed me too far! You are all banished from my kingdom until the end of your days!" Black Ninja shouted. NinjaGirl and her friends gasped at this. "What?! No we didn't!" Eddy protested. "We're innocent!" Ed added. "No! This isn't what Mom and Dad would want!" NinjaGirl said, tears coming down from her eyes. "And they don't want this either!" "And that goes for you, Dragon Ninjas!" Black Ninja shouted. "Exile?! No! No! Noooooooo! IT CAN'T BE ALL TRUE!" The Dragon Ninjas cried and began to sob hysterically. "And, Dragon Ninjas, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!" Black Ninja shouted. The Dragon Ninjas hid behind NinjaGirl's friends. "That's not fair!" NinjaGirl shouted. Black Ninja resumed singing: Black Ninja: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my student, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Black Ninja's sword glowed. The Dragon Ninjas and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite NinjaGirl's pleas, Black Ninja destroyed every artifact with his sword. He then set his sights on the statue of Riku. He pointed his sword at it and prepared to fire. "MASTER, NO!!!" NinjaGirl shouted. But it was too late! The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. NinjaGirl started to cry, saying "How could you?" She began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again! Category:Fan Fiction